the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor and Valentino
| creator = Diego Molano | director = | voices = | composer = | country = United States | language = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 16 | executive_producer = | producer = | runtime = 11 minutes | company = Cartoon Network Studios | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) | audio_format = Dolby Surround | first_run = (Pilot) | first_aired = | last_aired = present | network = Cartoon Network }} Victor and Valentino is an American animated television series created by Diego Molano for Cartoon Network, former worker for two other Cartoon Network shows: The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) as writer/storyboard artist, and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes as background designer. He was also a former background layout artist on Adult Swim's China, IL and Black Dynamite. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The series originated as a college thesis by Molano which, at the time, was known as High Noon in Mexico before years of hanging onto the idea made it into Victor and Valentino. Being a latinoamerican folk-themed show, its pilot episode premiered directly on the channel on October 29, 2016 (two days before their local Day of the Dead). Since then it has been greenlit for a full TV series, which premiered on March 30, 2019 in both the United States and Latin America. Synopsis In the small quiet town of Monte Macabre, two total opposite half-brothers search about the town for adventure and find strange and supernatural happenings with the help of their supernatural grandmother. Characters * Victor "Vic" Guadalupe Morena Laguna Calaca Calavera (voiced by Diego Molano): Valentino's younger half-brother who is as easily bored as he is excitable. He prefers playing games and being mischievous, but can be rather hasty and uncoordinated. He would rather look cool than follow directions, but cares about Valentino above anything else. Additionally, he is really bad at spelling, prefers being dirty and is easily duped into committing certain acts. * Valentino "Val" (voiced by Rico Rodriguez pilot; Sean-Ryan Petersen series): Victor's older half-brother who is more cautious and likes taking in the smaller things in life. He has better coordination than Victor and is smarter, but still looks out for him and cares for his well being. He is overweight, but seems pretty nimble at times, and is very knowledgeable about ancient Mexican culture and its history. * Chata (voiced by Carla Tassara pilot; Laura Patalano series): the boys' grandmother, with whom they stay in Monte Macabre for the summer. She appears to be blind, is stern, yet kind. The pilot depicts her as an undead spirit that can take human form, while the series only implies her supernatural connections. * Charlene (voiced by Cristina Milizia): A strange and macabre little girl who picks on/hangs out with Vic and Val. She has connections to the supernatural and likes using them on the brothers. She has a crush on Victor and takes every chance she can get to somehow be involved with whatever he is doing. * Pineapple (voiced by Diego Molano): A large, lumbering, monosyllabic boy who is Charlene's brother. He acts as a stooge for her and, despite his intimidating appearance, is shown to like dancing and be sympathetic. * Maria Teresa (voiced by Frankie Quiñones): Charlene and Pinapple's mean-spirited grandmother and Chata's rival. She owns her own taco establishment. * Julio "Don" Jalapeño (voiced by Jason Hightower): The local mini-mart owner who gets caught up in Vic and Val's antics, and is well-versed in Mexican folklore and cryptids. He seems to be attracted to Grandma Chata and sweats a lot in her presence. * Xochi Jalapeño (voiced by Cristina Vee): Don Jalapeño's teenage daughter who tends to the supernatural plants in the back of the store. She can be intimidating and takes Salsa dancing. * Huitzi (voiced by Cristina Milizia): A Hummingbird of unknown species who is Chata's pet. He is a feisty bird that punishes Vic and Val by pecking them in their behinds. * Isabella (voiced by Cristina Milizia): A kind, fairly laid-back girl who is supportive of Vic and Val and hangs out with them occasionally. * Guillermo (voiced by Tom Kenny): A short, pale, white haired boy who talks in the third person and in a guttural low voice. Despite his creepy and unusual appearance, he is friendly. He has a habit of facing the opposite direction of whomever is talking to him. * CaCao (voiced by Debi Derryberry): A small boy who really loves chocolate and sells it for money. He can only say "Cacao!". * Rosa "Rosita" (voiced by Arianna Villavicencio): A young and studious girl who views everything as a chance to learn, but gets distracted easily. * Miguelito (voiced by Spencer Rothbell): A friend of Vic's who always says "Aw snap!" when someone says something clever. He has a vellus mustache. * Gustavo (voiced by Eric Lopez): A crazy young man in Monte Macabre who is always doing outlandish things * Andres (voiced by Xolo Maridueña): A cool skateboarding teen whom Vic and Val idolize * Sal (voiced by Jorge Gutierrez): A free spirited man who is friends with Vic and Val and owns a magic shell flute that takes him anywhere. * Guadelupe (voiced by Maria Bamford): An eccentric and spiritual woman who lives in the mountains and offers useful, albeit crazy-sounding, advice. * The Bone Boys, Mic and Hun (voiced by Daran Norris): two brothers who are the keepers of the Realm of the Dead. Mic talks while Hun is usually silent. They can combine into a singular entity called Mictlāntēcutli, who is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Achi (voiced by Christian Lanz): The Bone Boys' small undead chihuahua-like being that likes Valentino's tacos because "they're awful". * Huehue (voiced by Christian Lanz): An evil coyote trickster spirit who was imprisoned in an Alebrije. He is a stickler for proper spelling. * Javier (voiced by Dante Basco): The unfair former leader of the hidden skate park who wears a headdress resembling a bat. * Itzel (voiced by Carolina Ravassa): A kind girl living at the hidden skate park who wears a headdress resembling an eagle. * Baker (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): An obnoxious boy who values photography in a superficial way. * El Pintor (voiced by Tony Plana): A ghost painter who lost the love of his life and is forced to haunt an isolated mansion. He quickly befriends Vic, Val, Charlene and Pineapple. * El Colorado (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A character from the game "Suerte". He resembles a red devil with a bird talon on his left foot. * Chupacabra "Chupa" (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): The actual cryptid of Mexican folklore who, contrary to most depictions, is a kind creature who loves animals and is a vegetarian. He just does not like being photographed. * Lechuza (voiced by Vanessa Marshall): The actual mythological being of Mexican folklore who kidnaps children who cry too loudly. This version dotes on her "children" and pampers them excessively, turning them into lazy, irresponsible adults. * El Toro (voiced by Jorge Gutierrez): An undead masked wrestler residing in the underworld; he is Vic and Val's great-uncle. * Lupe (voiced by Jenny Lorenzo) Broadcast The show is slated to debut on Cartoon Network UK in August 2019. Episodes Pilot (2016) | director= | directorT=Directed by | writer= | writerT=Written and storyboarded by | airdate= | viewers= | prodcode= | country=U.S. | episodes= | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary=During the summer, Victor and Valentino escape their boredom by following a strange dog into the underworld. While there, they have to solve a complicated maze, but the half–brothers cannot seem to work together. | LineColor=FF7F00 }} }} Season 1 (2019) | writerT=Written and storyboarded by | aux2= | aux2T=Story by | airdate= | prodcode= | viewers= | country=U.S. | episodes= | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.66 | ShortSummary=Vic and Val stumble across a room in the basement full of alebrijes, small colorful folk dolls. Despite a warning from Grandma Chata, the boys accidentally release a trickster coyote spirit named HueHue who wants to do nothing but pull pranks. While Val wants to stop him from causing mischief, Vic finds him way too fun. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.66 | ShortSummary=Vic picks another player over Val during a soccer match. In retaliation, Val gets Guillermo, Rosa, CaCao and his rival Charlene to join his team. When his team does not match up well against Vic's, Val takes Charlene's suggestion of getting Juan, a soccer player from the afterlife, to possess him only for things to get out of hand. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.65 | ShortSummary=Vic and Val get into another one of their brotherly spats and break Grandma Chata's plant. They go to Don Jalapeño's store and get help from his daughter Xochi in getting a new plant. Unfortunately, the new plant turns out to be a monster that grows whenever the brother's continue to bicker and it soon runs amok all over Monte Macabre. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.65 | ShortSummary=As Vic and Val prepare for Grandma Chata's Quinta Quinceañera, they remember that teenager Andres has a pool party at the same time. Sal, a friend of the brothers, arrives with a magic flute that can transport anyone anywhere. The brothers use it to travel between parties, but end up transporting other things with them as well. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.45 | ShortSummary=Annoyed at all the rules, Vic and Val search for the hidden skate park. The park is run by kids who make up their own rules and are lead by Javier, a boy who asks for sacrifices. A girl named Itzel arouses Val's unfairness about the society, forcing the brothers to flee when Javier catches on to their heightened suspicions. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.45 | ShortSummary=It is cleaning day and Grandma Chata is disgusted with how dirty Vic and Val's room is, so much so that the house itself sends the brothers into a video game style dungeon where they must clean up everything. Getting out however will be difficult as Vic loves being dirty and Val cannot stop collecting things. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.60 | ShortSummary=Vic and Val want to go see a fireworks show, but Don Jalapeño invites Grandma Chata on a date, resulting in Xochi having to babysit the two. Xochi makes every attempt to keep the brothers from leaving, but when they finally escape, they learn that Xochi has snuck out for dance lessons. The trio must then make it home before the adults do. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.60 | ShortSummary=During the Summer Solstice, Vic and Val are forced to wear Grandma Chata's old bathing suits at the nearby lake. They learn that Grandma Chata's emotions affect the wave making and decide to raise money to buy new bathing suits. However, when the waves stop, the brothers start bothering Chata leading to a storm. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.62 | ShortSummary=While Grandma Chata watches a movie on Dia de Amantes, Vic and Val get invited by their "rivals" Charlene and Pineapple to explore a haunted house owned by El Pintor, a ghost painter. The trip is actually for Charlene to get a kiss from Vic, but the gang is surprised to learn that El Pintor is real. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.62 | ShortSummary=Grandma Chata buys a board game called Suerte from Maria Teresa and plays it with Vic and Val. When Vic cheats, the characters from the game come to life and start transporting all the people of Monte Macabre into the game. Now Vic must tell the truth in order to save everyone, but he is too proud to admit it. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.43 | ShortSummary=Val tries to join the photography club, but gets laughed out by its leader, Baker. Val gets inspiration from his friend Isabella to take the best picture he can. At Vic's indirect suggestion, the two decide to go looking for the legendary Chupacabra. When they find it, it turns out to be nothing at all they expected. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.48 | ShortSummary=Vic takes one of Val's coins from his coin collection to use at a game of foosball. Angry that his brother took something from him, Val finds Chip's Rarities, a store that houses priceless collections. The owner, Chip, replaces the coin, but in return he takes Vic to be a part of his creepy puppet collection. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.43 | ShortSummary=Vic fakes an injury in order to get out of work. Val immediately outs him, causing Chata to turn on him. Vic is suddenly carried away by the Lechuza, a half woman half owl who carries children away to pamper them. Vic suddenly realizes that being pampered for life is not a good way of living. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.45 | ShortSummary=Chata lets Vic run the taco stand when he complains about Val bossing him around. Vic turns out to be even bossier and "fires" Val from the taco stand. He attempts to run it by himself with Miguelito, but his actions end up turning the whole town against him and result in the taco stand getting dragged by a horse. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.53 | ShortSummary=After being told by Chata that they can’t get a pet, Vic and Val discover a strange lizard creature called a Zepotle that they named Cuddles. Don Jalapeño tells them to only feed it natural foods, but when Vic accidentally gives it soda, Cuddles grows and cannot satiate its appetite when it starts going after Chata's pet, Huitzi. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.48 | ShortSummary= Val holds a grudge against Vic for revealing his secret to everyone.When Chata sends the two into the mountains to collect peppers for her, they encounter a black dog that begins following them. A woman named Guadalupe tells them that it is an evil, black Cadejo that feeds off of the anger from grudges, and leads people to their doom. | LineColor=943D3E }} | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary=Val begins showing signs of facial hair, earning the admiration of all the adults, but the ire of Vic who wants to have facial hair of his own. He steals Maria Teresa's hair growth formula and grows a thicker mustache. However, the mustache gains a mind of its own and begins causing havoc all across Monte Macarbe. | LineColor=943D3E }} http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190528cartoon03/ | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary=Vic is tired of being called small and weak and is further humiliated during a wrestling match when he is dubbed "Camarón" (Spanish for "Shrimp"). He and Val end up journeying with Achi into the underworld so that Vic can meet his famous wrestling uncle El Toro. While down there, they meet the guardians, the Bone Boys Mic and Hun who want to trap Vic and Val in the underworld forever. While Val wants to get home, Vic insists on seeing his uncle, but now must rescue himself and his brother by facing the Bone Boys in an actual wrestling match. | LineColor=943D3E }} http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190528cartoon04/ | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary=When Vic and Val discover that Don isn't really himself - it's up to them to use his kooky codex of conspiracies to save him. | LineColor=943D3E }} }} Notes References External links * Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:2019 Mexican television series debuts Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network Studios series and characters Category:English-language television programs Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated mystery television series Category:Fictional Mexican people Category:American flash animated television series